10 normas básicas q todo buen Malfoy debería saber
by Earwen Neruda
Summary: ¿Puede Draco Malfoy, príncipe de Slytherin y hijo ejemplar, ignorar todos y cada uno de los conceptos que le han sido inculcados desde pequeño? Narcisa sabe que si, y a Lucius puede darle un infarto.


**Disclaimer: **_Ninguno de los personajes aquí descritos me pertenece, J.K. Rowling los inventa, yo escribo sobre ellos._

**PD: **_Evidentemente, ella se lleva la pasta._

**10 normas básicas que todo buen Malfoy debería saber**

Los hombres volteaban a verla cuando caminaba, moviendo las caderas en ese acostumbrado compás, al ritmo de una música invisible e insonora que parecía hipnotizar a todo componente del sexo contrario que la mirase.

Desencajaba mandíbulas cuando sacudía de aquella manera su lacio cabello rubio, ondeándolo al viento, a sabiendas de que aquel aroma afrutado quedaría para siempre grabado en la memoria de todos aquellos que tuvieran el valor suficiente como para acercarse a ella, simulando leer el periódico o preguntando por una calle de dudable localización, buscando únicamente un contacto más íntimo con aquella ninfa de ojos claros.

Hacía sonar con más fuerza sus tacones únicamente para hacerse notar, mientras asomaba _casualmente_ una de sus estilizadas piernas por la raja de su falda negra, coqueta.

Sonreía con suficiencia cuando un coche le pitaba al pasar, o al oír silbar a algún joven peatón atrevido, al que recompensaba guiñándole uno de sus perfilados ojos, haciendo que, más de una vez, dicho muchacho terminase empotrado contra una farola.

Solo una palabra podía definirla: _perfecta, _y ella lo sabía. Y¿para que mentir? Aquello le encantaba.

Le encantaba saberse superior a cualquier otra mujer de su misma edad (¿Qué que edad tenía¡Eso no se le pregunta a una dama!) o, por que no, a cualquier otra persona que viviese sobre su mismo planeta tierra.

Si, aquella era Narcisa Malfoy, una mujer de armas tomar.

Una mujer a la que le encantaba tenerlo todo bajo control, ya fuera el color de las cortinas combinado con el de la fina alfombra de seda de la sala de estar, como la corbata que su marido debía llevar aquella mañana al trabajo. Corbata que, por supuesto, ella debía anudar.

Pero aquello no le molestaba porque, francamente, adoraba a Lucius.

Le adoraba a su manera, a gritos, con desplantes y berrinches, como una niña pequeña y mal criada a la que se le negaba un dulce. Pero le adoraba de igual forma.

Apuró el paso al mirar su reloj, comprobando que, efectivamente, ya pasaban veinte minutos de las doce. Iba a llegar tarde, como siempre.

_**Norma número 1: **Un Malfoy que se precie siempre es el primero, no importa en que._

Sacudió la cabeza mientras se dirigía a casa, reprimiéndose por no haber quemado en su momento aquella ridícula lista de Lucius.

Sinceramente, a veces se tomaba aquello del apellido demasiado en serio.

Las puertas de la mansión se abrieron automáticamente cuando llegó, dejándole paso. _Vinky_, el elfo doméstico de la familia le saludó, como siempre, cortésmente, pero aquel día no contestó.

No había tiempo que perder.

Recorrió la entrada en menos de cinco segundos, una gran proeza si contamos con esos tacones de aguja que hacen del caminar una tarea prácticamente imposible, pero no para ella.

Finalmente, con el maquillaje en su sitio y la ropa sin una sola arruga, consiguió llegar frente la chimenea, cogiendo un puñado de polvos flu con cuidado de no manchar la alfombra. Aquello no salía con nada.

- "A Howgarts". – Murmuró justo antes de entrar, echando dichos polvos en el hueco cubierto de hollín de la chimenea, con perfecta voz aterciopelada.

•°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°•

Hermione Granger resoplaba por decimosexta vez en un minuto aquel día, mientras pasaba una de sus manos (la que no estaba ocupada escribiendo en el pergamino, para ser más exactos) por su pelo castaño, alborotándolo todavía más, si esque aquello era posible.

¿La razón? Bastante obvia, _Ronald Weasley_.

El _estúpido_ de Ronald Weasley con una de sus _estúpidas _conversaciones sobre Quidditch.

- "Te equivocas Harry. Es verdad que Ravenclaw tiene un gran equipo este año, pero yo creo que Hufflepuff les hará morder el polvo el próximo martes. Tienen una defensa increíble."-

Se giró para mirarlo de nuevo, ofreciéndole una de sus miradas más demoledoras, mientras se llevaba el dedo índice a los labios en señal de silencio. Pero nada. O el pelirrojo se estaba volviendo ciego, o estaba pasando olímpicamente de ella, como de costumbre.

Cerró con fuerza el libro que estaba _tratando _de consultar _"101 pociones aromáticas para principiantes, volumen 2" _consiguiendo, por fin, que sus dos mejores amigos (ahora puestos en duda) le prestasen algo de atención.

- "Se supone que la biblioteca sirve para consultar libros, no para hablar de Quidditch." – Casi escupió el nombre del deporte. Como lo odiaba.

- "Solo nos estábamos tomando un descanso, Hermione. Llevamos dos horas aquí encerrados, danos un respiro."- Dijo Harry. Aquello no hizo sino enfardarla más.

Con que esas tenían¿eh?

Si las miradas matasen, _el-niño-que-vivió_ pasaría a ser _el-niño-que-murió-a-manos-de-una-Hermione-cabreada._

- "¿Un respiro de hora y media?" – Contestó mordazmente, enarcando una de sus finas cejas. – "Mira Harry, si queréis que Snape os suspenda pociones por no entregar el trabajo a tiempo es vuestro problema, pero yo quisiera aprobar, si no es mucha molestia." –

- "Esta bien, esta bien, ya nos vamos." – Habló Ron, como si le estuviera haciendo un _grandísimo _favor, cuando en realidad era bastante evidente que estaba deseando largarse lo antes posible de allí.

Sobre su cadáver.

- "Oh, no te preocupes Ronald." – Le cogió por el brazo para volver a sentarlo en la silla, mientras sonreía con falsa dulzura. – "Vosotros podéis quedaros aquí hasta que la terminéis, la que se va soy yo. Nos vemos luego en el Gran Comedor, adiós chicos." –

Y dejando tras de sí a unos asustados Harry y Ron, que continuaban preguntándose como lograba enredarlos siempre (y como se suponía que iban a terminar la dichosa redacción sin su ayuda), salió de la biblioteca pergamino en mano, despidiéndose de una atareada señora Pince, que continuaba intentando ordenar por orden alfabético una de las polvorientas estanterías de la sección prohibida.

Lo primero que pudo apreciar nada más salir al pasillo, era que estaba desierto, para variar.

Sacó su reloj del bolsillo de la túnica para comprobar la hora. La una menos cuarto.

Puñeta.

Si no se daba prisa no llegaría a tiempo para comer aquel delicioso rosbif que los elfos domésticos preparaban únicamente los sábados.

Se dispuso a guardar de nuevo el reloj, pero como suele pasar cuando se tiene prisa, algo salió mal. El reloj resbaló desde su mano hasta el suelo, manteniéndose de una pieza de puro milagro, o por arte de magia, como le gustaba decir a Hermione. Irónico¿no?

Se agachó murmurando improperios por lo bajo y alargó la mano hacia el reloj de plata con las letras HG grabadas en la parte posterior (cortesía de Jane Granger), pero un fino y seguramente caro zapato negro se posó sobre el preciado objeto, dificultando considerablemente la tarea de recuperarlo.

Levantó la cabeza a cámara lenta, esperando, no, más bien deseando encontrarse con cualquier persona que no fuera la que en aquellos mismos momentos se le estaba pasando por la cabeza.

Sus ojos se cruzaron con otros de un brillo prepotentemente burlesco.

Aquello no podía estar pasándole a ella.

•°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°•

Llegó más tarde de lo previsto (bastante más tarde de lo previsto) frente a la puerta de aquel viejo loco que le inspiraba tanta desconfianza a Draco. No lo entendía, ella lo consideraba un anciano encantador, a su manera. Como un niño pequeño encerrado en el cuerpo de un adulto al que las circunstancias obligaron a crecer.

Alargó la mano, cuya única vestimenta era el fino anillo de oro de casada que a tantos hombres había desanimado, hacia la puerta de roble, pero no llegó a tocar, simplemente se abrió.

Debió haberlo esperado.

- "¡Oh, Narcisa! Que grata sorpresa." – Dijo, aunque por la cara que Dumbledore tenía en esos momentos la mujer Malfoy podría asegurar que no había sido en absoluto una casualidad. Parecía como si la hubiera estado esperando. – "Pase, por favor." –

Echó un vistazo al interior del despacho, tan variopinto como el mismo director. Le llamó la atención especialmente una preciosa ave roja con algunas plumas doradas que reposaba en aquellos momentos sobre la misma butaca donde debería estar sentado Dumbledore, mirándole con sus dos grandes ojos acuosos con curiosidad.

No pudo evitar sonreír, un fénix. Siempre le habían encantado, desde pequeña. Fawkes inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado sin dejar de observarla.

- "Vaya, parece que le ha caído bien¿un caramelo de limón?" – Declinó la invitación cortésmente con un leve gesto con la mano.

Entre unas cosas y otras casi se le había olvidado que tenía prisa. Había quedado en verse con Lucius para comer, y era una de esas pocas veces en las que podían comer_ tranquilos_, sin trabajo, sin presiones… como un matrimonio normal.

No podía llegar tarde. Y también estaba ese ínfimo detalle de que, antes de ir al restaurante, tenía cita en la peluquería mágica más sofisticada de todo el mundo mágico, manicura y pedicura incluidas.

Quería estar espectacular.

- "Verá Dumbledore, yo..." – Comenzó, intentando no cortar demasiado bruscamente el pequeño monólogo del director sobre lo delicioso de las grageas Bertie bott de todos los sabores.

- "Quiere saber donde se encuentra Draco¿me equivoco?" – Le sonrió, y sus ojos azules brillaron a través de las gafas de media luna, produciéndole una increíble sensación de paz y bienestar.

- "No, en absoluto." – Respondió escuetamente.

- "Si la memoria no me falla ahora mismo debe de estar cerca de la sala común de Slytherin, en las mazmorras." –

Como si ella no supiera donde estaba la sala de Slytherin, pensó, aún así se tragó el comentario. Seguía teniendo prisa.

- "Muchas gracias." – Salió por la puerta, apresurándose en bajar las escaleras (no por ello con menos elegancia) para encontrar a su hijo lo antes posible.

Demonios¿Por qué no podía Lucius enviar las cartas vía lechuza como lo hacía la gente común? Le ahorraría viajes tan estúpidos como ese.

En fin, por lo menos así vería a Draco. Tenía curiosidad por saber que tal estaría pasando su último año en el colegio.

"_Un asco gracias a Potter."_

Si, casi podía imaginar su respuesta.

Giró por la esquina contigua hacia la izquierda. Aquello era como volver a sus años de estudiante, cuando amaba a Lucius en secreto y escribía corazones en los bordes de sus pergaminos, suspirando por una simple mirada o un hola.

Quien le hubiera dicho que años después iba a casarse con el chico más popular de Slytherin, y que iba a tener un hijo del que se sentiría francamente orgullosa…

¡La segunda mejor nota en pociones!

Su marido podía decir lo que le diera la gana, pero ella estaba más que satisfecha.

Aunque no hubiese sido el primero y aunque la que le hubiese ganado hubiese sido esa tal Hermione, hija de muggles.

Ahora que lo recordaba, Draco también le había hablado en alguna ocasión sobre aquella chica.

"_Un ratón de biblioteca", "Una insufrible sabelotodo"_,_ "Y lo peor… amiga de Potter."_

El caso era que, por más que lo intentaba, no lograba recordar su apellido.

Algo así como Cassier, Grouger o…

- "Granger, Granger, Granger… ¿Cuándo aprenderás a pedir las cosas por favor¿O es que a los impuros no os enseñan este tipo de cosas en casa?" –

Paró en seco justo antes de continuar con su camino.

Si no recordaba mal, por ahí estaba la biblioteca.

No le hizo falta escucharla dos veces para darse cuenta de que aquella era la voz de su hijo.

Era como escuchar hablar a Lucius.

- "Oh¿Y según tú por que debería pedirte por favor algo que es mío, Malfoy?" – Se escuchó la voz de una joven, si no calculaba mal de la misma edad de su hijo. Tenía la _ligera_ impresión de que no se llevaban demasiado bien.

- "Pues por el simple hecho de que soy mejor que tú y… ¡Ah, claro, tengo tu _precioso_ reloj bajo la suela de mi zapato." – Respondió él con sorna. Era más que evidente que estaba disfrutando.

Se asomó con cuidado de no ser descubierta buscando participar algo más en la discusión que tan interesante se estaba volviendo.

Logró divisar a una joven (efectivamente de la misma edad de Draco) en mitad del pasillo, con un indomable pelo castaño que caía algo más abajo de sus hombros y dos incandescentes ojos cafés que parecían echar chispas en aquellos momentos.

Justo enfrente de ella estaba su hijo, tan guapo como siempre, o incluso más.

Con el pelo suelto (le había costado horrores que dejara de ponerse aquella repugnante gomina) y algunos mechones cayéndole sobre los ojos, mirando a la chica con el inconfundible brillo de la diversión en los ojos.

Y entonces lo vio, el escudo del león en la túnica de ella, y lo entendió todo.

Hermione Granger, aquella debía ser la amiga de Potter y Weasley, el trío dorado, como le gustaba llamarlos a Draco.

Tenía demasiada imaginación, si se ocupara de usarla para otras cosas, como por ejemplo en estudiar transformaciones, tal vez…

- "¿Tú mejor que yo? Déjame que me ría. Porque es una broma¿no?" – Le contestó ella con suficiencia, haciendo desaparecer la sonrisa del rostro de Draco. – "Ahora devuélveme _mi _reloj y déjame en paz de una vez." – El rubio se quedó callado durante unos segundos, sin dar crédito a lo que había oído, o tal vez pensando en algo ingenioso para poder contestarle.

_**Norma número 2: **Nadie hace callar nunca a un Malfoy si sabe lo que le conviene._

_**Norma número 3: **Un Malfoy siempre tiene la razón._

- "¿Y si no quiero?" –

- "Te arrepentirás." –

_**Norma número 4: **Nadie amenaza a un Malfoy y sobrevive para contarlo._

El joven Malfoy se echó a reír como hacía tiempo que no se reía. El sonido de sus carcajadas inundó momentáneamente los pasillos de los alrededores y el mismo propio en el que estaban.

- "¿Me estas amenazando, Granger?" – Dejó de reír, haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos por que ninguna carcajada se escapara de su garganta. – "¿Vas a mandar a Potter y a la comadreja a que me den una lección¿O prefieres que sea ese estúpido de Steward quien te defienda?" –

Para Narcisa no pasó desapercibido el súbito cambio de voz de su hijo al mencionar a ese tal Steward. ¿Quién sería¿Otro amigo de Potter?

Agudizó algo más el oído.

- "Seré yo misma quien te haga callar como no dejes en paz a Jeremy¿Qué demonios te pasa, Malfoy?" –

- "¡Socorro Jeremy, Malfoy me quiere hacer cosas malas!" – Se mofó el rubio, imitando el timbre de voz de la chica, que enfurecía todavía más por momentos. – "¡Ja! Tu querido Steward no sería capaz de enfrentarse ni a una mosca sin salir huyendo." –

Hermione entrecerró los ojos sin dejar de mirar al chico, que a su vez tampoco dejaba de mirarla a ella directamente. Aquello si que era un duelo de miradas.

- "Jeremy es mucho mejor persona de lo que tú llegarás a ser jamás, imbécil, así que deja de meterte con él." – Esperó a ver la reacción del rubio para continuar. – "Y deja también de hacerle la vida imposible, si no quieres perder las dos piernas." –

_**Norma número 5: **Un Malfoy siempre es superior a todos los demás._

- "¿Serías capaz de infringir las normas con tal de defender a tu amiguito¿o tal vez debería decir novio?" – Hermione abrió de súbito los dos ojos, tapándose la boca con ambas manos mientras su cuerpo se retorcía intentando dejar salir la risa. – "Inténtalo." – La retó.

- "Pues si, sería capaz de infringirlas¿Celoso, Malfoy?" – Dejó escapar una suave risa al comprobar como el semblante de Draco se ensombrecía.

_**Norma número 6: **Un Malfoy no deja ver nunca sus sentimientos, eso es de débiles._

- "¿De ese retrasado de Steward, no me hagas reír, Hermione. No tengo nada que envidiarle a ese guaperas de tres al cuarto." –

- "Si, ahí te doy la razón, Draco. Jeremy es muy guapo." – Disfrutó increíblemente cuando notó como el rubio tensaba cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo y cerraba los puños, completamente irritado. – "Y inteligente." –

Narcisa alzó una de sus perfectas cejas en señal de completo desconcierto¿y ahora porque se llamaban por sus nombres de pila?

Adolescentes…

- "No juegues con fuego, Hermione…" –

- "¿Quién esta amenazando a quien ahora?" – Le señaló ella con el dedo índice, mientras golpeaba repetidamente en el pecho con él. – "No tienes derecho a meterte en mi vida, Draco. No después de haber decidido salir de ella por tu propio pie." –

Hermione ahogó un gemido cuando el joven la acorraló súbitamente contra una de las frías paredes de piedra, haciendo que su espalda diese de lleno contra la dura superficie.

Sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo, esta vez a menos distancia, y la castaña no pudo dejar de notar que su corazón todavía latía a gran velocidad cuando lo tenía tan cerca. Maldición, aquello no estaba previsto.

- "Yo no hice nada." – El aliento de él chocó contra los labios de ella, que cerró los ojos momentáneamente, recordándose porque no debía besarlo desenfrenadamente en aquel mismo momento.

_**Norma número 7: **Un Malfoy nunca toca a un sangre sucia, son seres inferiores._

- "Por supuesto que lo hiciste." – Hermione puso ambas manos en el pecho del rubio y lo empujó suavemente. Necesitaba aire. Y una ducha fría. – "Me llamaste delante de tus amigos… ¿Cómo era, 'la sangre sucia amiga de Potter', si mal no recuerdo." –

- "No…" –

- "¿Te atreves a negarlo, Eres más ruin de lo que pensaba." – La rabia impregnaba cada una de las sílabas que escapaban de la boca de la chica.

_**Norma número 8: **Un Malfoy no permite que nadie lo infravalore o subestime._

Draco agarró fuertemente las manos de Hermione, y adhirió completamente su cuerpo al de ella, respirando rápidamente. Sus narices casi podían rozarse.

- "Estaba cabreado, llevaba casi una semana sin verte y en el Gran Comedor estabas _demasiado _cariñosa con Weasley." – Una sonrisa casi tierna se escapó de los labios de Hermione fugazmente, que ella se ocupó de ocultar segundos más tarde. – "Lo siento¿vale, reconozco que me pasé." –

_**Norma número 9: **Un Malfoy nunca se rebaja a pedir perdón por nada ni nadie._

La mujer no salía de su asombro desde su escondrijo. ¿Entonces Granger y Draco eran...¿Qué eran?

Los observó con cautela, cada célula, cada partícula de los dos jóvenes que seguían mirándose con intensidad, completamente ajenos a la espía en que se había convertido.

Ella resultaba hermosa a su manera, quizá se debiera a su carácter fuerte. Y Draco parecía sentir algo sincero por ella¿de que otra manera se hubiera dignado a pedir perdón?

En diecisiete años conviviendo con él en la misma mansión, Narcisa podía contar con los dedos de una sola mano las veces que había escuchado esas dos palabras de la boca de su hijo.

Su mirada lo recorrió todo, desde los ojos de su hijo, en los que parecía arder un fuego invisible, hasta sus manos, que seguían teniendo las de ella entre los dedos, con fuerza pero sin hacerle ningún daño.

Y, no supo muy bien el porque, pero la fugaz idea de que hacían una muy bonita pareja cruzó de repente por su cabeza, que no le pareció tan descabellada después de todo.

- "Ya te dije que…"-

- "Si, me lo se de memoria." – Replicó el rubio con voz aburrida. – "Estuviste toda la semana en la biblioteca porque tenías examen con McGonagall, y acordamos que tu amistad con Potter y Weasley no sería un problema." –

- "Es demasiado tarde para pedir perdón, Draco. Hace casi un año de eso, y lo único que quiero es…" – En ese punto se detuvo. Quizá todavía no tuviera demasiado claro lo que quería. – "¿Por qué no puedes dejarme en paz de una maldita vez, vas a conseguir volverme loca." – No lo dijo como un reproche, sino con cierto tono de cansancio, como lo diría aquel que esta a punto de rendirse en medio de la guerra.

- "Eso, mi pequeño ratón de biblioteca, hace tiempo que lo he conseguido." – Lo pronunció en su oreja, susurrando, dejando que Hermione saboreara cada sílaba, erizando todos y cada uno de sus cabellos.

Y cuando miró de nuevo los ojos cristalinos de ella, pudo leer (no sin cierta satisfacción) que era verdad.

Que ella había estado anhelando ese momento desde hacía tiempo, en todas y cada una de las veces que él la acorralaba en los pasillos, cuando le enviaba notas y miradas furtivas en clase, cuando no podía evitar rozarla _sin querer _al pasar por su lado.

Tanto o más que él.

Estaba más que claro, y no solo para Draco, también para Narcisa, que no pudo evitar sonreír emocionada ante la ternura recién descubierta de su hijo.

Como le recordaba aquello a sus encuentros con Lucius en aquella aula vacía del segundo piso…

Rozó sus labios con los de ella, haciendo que Hermione cerrase los ojos en un acto involuntario casi instantáneamente. Sonrió, y volvió a hacerlo. Una y otra y otra vez, tan solo como él sabía, hasta que ella entreabrió los labios, completamente vencida.

Atrapó triunfante la boca de Hermione e introdujo suavemente su lengua, llevando sus manos hacia las caderas de ella para acercarla todavía más, sintiendo como ella temblaba bajo el roce de su cuerpo.

Se separó, después de lo que le parecieron segundos, de ella no sin dificultad.

- "Supongo que esto significa que estoy perdonado." – Dijo, con una sonrisa que tenía el sello Malfoy estampado por todas partes.

- "Mhn…" – Fue lo único que salio de la boca de Hermione como todo asentimiento, para llevar después una de sus manos hasta la nuca del chico, atrayéndolo de nuevo hasta sus labios para poder besarle esta vez con más intensidad, con su otra mano perdida bajo su camisa blanca.

"¡Crack!"

Ambos se separaron rápidamente, con el corazón latiéndoles fuertemente en el pecho.

Narcisa se maldijo mentalmente en todos los idiomas, estúpido tacón, no tenía otro momento para romperse.

Viró la cabeza a izquierda y derecha, buscando una posible escapatoria, pero nada, ni una sola aula en todo el pasillo.

Maldición.

- "¿Mamá?" – El rostro de Draco, completamente desconcertado apareció por la esquina, haciéndole dar un salto de impresión. El chico bajó considerablemente el tono de su voz. – "¿Qué haces tú aquí?" – Preguntó inquisidor, con la voz aún ronca después del beso.

Como toda respuesta (y para ganar un poco más de tiempo) la mujer ajustó la corbata verde y plata del joven, que seguía mirándola de manera suspicaz, con una de sus cejas platinadas en alto, de una manera demasiado Slytherin.

Ella le sonrió.

- "¿Draco?" – Se escuchó la voz entrecortada de Hermione en el pasillo. – "¿Qué pasa?" –

Los ojos grises de él chocaron con los de su madre cuando habló después de lo que a Narcisa le pareció una eternidad.

- "Nada Hermione, son solo Crabble y Goyle." – Su madre dejó salir todo el aire contenido. – "Ve hacia el Gran Comedor, enseguida te alcanzo." –

Los apresurados pasos de la joven se escucharon de nuevo. Había recordado repentinamente el delicioso menú de los sábados, así que se dio prisa en desaparecer por la siguiente esquina, aún sonriente.

- "¿Y bien?" – Volvió de nuevo la mirada hacia su hijo, que esperaba una respuesta. – "¿A que has venido?"-

- "Quería verte antes de Navidad, cariño. ¡Pero mira que guapo estás!" – Se apresuró a abrazarlo, con la alegría bailando en sus ojos claros.

No cambiaría a su hijo por nada en el mundo.

•°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°•

Se paró frente a la puerta del restaurante _"Dolce Vitta" _donde había quedado con su esposo hacía ya diez minutos, destilando seguridad por cada uno de los poros de su piel.

A Lucius no le iba a sentar nada bien la noticia de que su carta no había podido llegar a manos de su hijo, por _circunstancias que en absoluto habían tenido que ver con ella_.

Problemas menores, ella ya sabía como aplacar el mal genio de su marido.

Se miró por última vez en el espejo de manera evaluadora. Perfecta, como siempre.

Abrió sin mucho cuidado el sobre en el que ponía con estilizada caligrafía en, por supuesto, tinta verde 'Para Draco'.

_10 normas básicas que todo buen Malfoy debería saber_

Sonrió con delicadeza tras leer el encabezado. Desde luego, a Lucius no había quien le hiciera cambiar de opinión respecto a esos ridículos ideales.

Su mirada viajó hasta el final del papel.

_**Norma número 10: **Un Malfoy nunca, jamás, hace nada que pueda rebajarle al nivel de un sangre sucia._

- "Tarde" – Murmuró Narcisa justo antes de arrugar el pergamino para después tirarlo a la basura.

Se dispuso a entrar en el restaurante, haciendo sonar el tacón de sus zapatos nuevos contra la acera.

**Fin**

•°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°••°o.O O.o°•

¿Y bien, que os ha parecido este one shot?

Lo he escrito exclusivamente (aunque lo cierto es que la idea llevaba rondándome la cabeza desde hace tiempo) para celebrar los **100 reviews **(que se dice pronto) de **Ice days**, una de mis historias con más repercusión, y que parece gustar bastante a los lectores (¡Muchísimas gracias!)

Por eso esta pequeña historia **va dedicada a todos y cada uno de los lectores de esa historia**¡Os merecéis esto y mucho más!

Sobre 10 _normas básicas que todo buen Malfoy debería saber:_

Bueno, como habréis podido comprobar, la historia esta narrada más o menos desde el punto de vista de Narcisa, la madre de Draco, con pequeños tintes de **Hermione & Draco**, que son (evidentemente) la pareja protagonista.

La verdad es que ni yo misma me esperaba este final, en el que ambos jóvenes resultan ser pareja desde hace ya algún tiempo… pero surgió así, gajes del oficio XD.

Solo me queda daros las gracias por haberos molestado en leer una más de mis pequeñas grandes paranoias, y pediros como siempre que, por favor…

**¡Dejéis un comentario!**

Besos y abrazos mil:

_**Earwen Neruda**_

_Si sientes que algo te escarabajea dentro, pidiéndote libertad, abre el chorro y déjalo correr tal y como brote._


End file.
